Napoleon Dynamite
Napoleon Dynamite battled Napoleon Bonaparte in Epic Rap Battles of History 9 and was played by Nice Peter. Information on Rapper Napoleon Dynamite is the geeky main character (played by Jon Heder) of the 2004 film by the same name. He likes to draw fantasy adventures with dragons and other fantasy creatures and also his favorite animal, liger (a combination of lion & tiger) and he also loves tetherball. He usually makes up stories about himself to make himself look more "epic". He usually says "gosh" when he gets annoyed and he also claims that he got "skills". He lives with older brother Kip and his grandmother and also their pet llama Tina. He also has a uncle named Rico. Napoleon has two friends, his best friend Pedro and his other friend Deb. Deb has a secret crush on Napoleon. Napoleon helped his friend Pedro to become the class president. At the end Pedro won because of Napoleon's unique dancing. Recently, Napoleon got a cartoon show on Fox with the whole original cast returning, but it was cancelled after 6 episodes. ERBoH Bio Gosh! I’m like, the best dancer in my entire school. And my favorite animal is the Liger, but you probably don’t even know what that is. Yeah, I’m awesome, even though my house kinda sucks. I live at home with my lame Uncle Rico and my brother who, like, fell in love with this Lafawnda girl on the dumb computer. We’ve also got stupid Tina the Llama that I’ve gotta, like, feed all the stupid time! G eeze! Stupid Tina! It’s like I gotta keep tater tots in my pocket just to get through the day. My friends are cool, of course. My one friend Pedro ran for president of our class and won, pretty much because I wore this flippin' sweet T-shirt telling people to vote for him. Pretty much everybody does what I say. I also have some sweet pictures of myself that my other cool friend Deb took. I’ll probably, like, send them to GQ or something so they can put them on the cover. Lyrics: Verse 1: Gosh, I can't believe how much of a little bitch you are When it comes to world leaders, you like, literally lowered the bar I'll rip your bones apart, Bonaparte, turn your horse into glue Welcome to the Battle of Waterloo, part II! I've got skills. I'll put you in a half Horatio Nelson You're the ugliest thing that's ever failed in Russia since Boris Yeltsin You can keep your french fries. I've got tater tots, you gnome! Why don't you crawl back in your little shell and escargot the heck home? Verse 2: Why don't you freaking exile yourself on your little island and hide? 'Cause this is a rap rollercoaster. You're not even tall enough to ride Ugh, I don't even care how many, like, stupid Prussians you've killed 'Cause to me, you're just the emperor of the lollipop guild! Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 9 Category:Nice Peter